Two Rainbows and a Gosh
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: LL. Picks up at the ending of 5.12: Come Home. Lorelai 'screws around' with Luke's mind. Humor, one-shot. Please RR!


**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**AN:** I have no idea what this cracked up story is. I wanted to write something though so I did. It's absolutely crazy, sorta but not really dirty, yet a little funny. The plot at least. Have fun reading. It continues right after where 5.12 left off. And it's not really edited, I apologize. WordPad sucks.

Review, please:)

-

_"Well maybe I'll meet a nice girl at your parents wedding."_

-

As he turned on his side, she flipped threw the channels until something caught her eye.

"Hey, Luke, look." She tapped him on his back and he rolled over to see the TV.

"Who's this"

"Jon Stewart." She said, smiling and putting the remote on her lap which in reality was a bundle of the comforter.

"He's on late."

"Apparently."

She picked it up and started surfing threw channels while Luke still stayed facing the TV. She passed by a few familiar channels but nothing caught her eye. It wasn't till she saw a couple intensly going at it that she stopped.

"Oh, dirty!" She titled her head to the side. "We should try that sometime." She joked.

"Turn this crap off." Luke mumbled.

"What? You don't like watching these two pretty-wow, I had no idea that was two woman!" She said before moving up to the screen to get a better view.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Am I ever serious?" She asked, looking back at Luke.

"Turn this crap off."

"How are you going to tell me this isn't getting you all hot. You know it is." She teased. She went back to her side, turning the TV off and crawling on top of Luke.

"Obviously _you_ are." Luke teased not giving in to her kisses.

"Damnit Luke." She rolled off of him and lied on her back.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. That's what you did."

"What? You're mad at me now?"

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled.

"Why? Because I didn't want to watch two lesbianswith youor because I don't want to have sex with you?" He said harshly but he was only kidding.

"You have quite the mind, you know that? Neither of those things crossed my mind as reasons to be mad at you."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can be."

"Fine." He rolled over and kissed her on her cheek resulting in an 'ick' sound and her wiping her cheek.

"Yuck." She said as he pulled away.

"My god, what now?"

"I just don't like when people kiss me on my cheek. That's all." She rolled over facing away from him. "Night."

A few minutes into their silence, Lorelai groaned.

"Luke?"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Is it _absolutely_ necessary for you to breath that loudly?"

"You're kidding right?" He barked.

"Uh, do I sound like I'm kidding?" She said in half seriousness.

"No, no kidding at all I take it. It's fine. I'll just shove my head in my pillow so I can't breath anymore and die from suffication if that's what makes you happy."

"It does." She said stubbornly. "Thanks. You always were kind."

"Great." He rolled over and 'tried' to be more quiet.

About 5 minutes later, Luke rolled over so he was facing her. Lorelai opened her eyes and examined him as he stayed lying there with his eye's closed.

"Gosh." She mumbled under her breath.

Luke didn't respond.

"Gosh!" She said more loudly.

He still didn't respond.

"GOS-"

"_WHAT_ Lorelai"

"Nothing." She said simply.

He closed his eyes again and a few minutes later, heard her speak.

"Gosh..."

"Oh my God." Luke sat up in the bed. "What is your problem?"

"Who me?" She batted her eyelashes. "I have no problem."

"You've been sitting there saying gosh for the past 5 minutes. What the hell is so gosh-worthy?"

"Nothing." She slammed her head into the pillow. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

They both lied on their stomachs, arms above their heads.

Luke hit her hand on accident which resulted in Lorelai storming out of the bed, taking the huge comforter with her and going to arrange herself on the couch.

Luke sat up and stared at her, eyes wide.

"What are you _doing?"_ He practically yelled.

"Feng-shui." She smirked. "You like?"

"We were sleeping back here..."

"No, _you_ were sleeping. I was too busy getting slaughtered by your hand."

"Are you-"

"Serious? Yes I'm serious."

"Lorelai." He walked over to her, suddenly getting concerned that she really was mad. "What's the matter with you?"

She just finished adjusting her pillows and sunk into the couch, the huge comforter resting on top of her when he sat on the edge and put one hand around her side.

"Damnit, you..." she thrusted in the air, pulling the blanket from underneath her "...you shoved the stupid blanket underneath me. That's not festive is it now?"

"Hey." He said softly. "What did I do?"

"Nothin." She perked.

"Then why the sudden Mrs. Freeze?"

"I thought it'd be fun to imitate you every once in a while."

"That's not funny."

"Which is why I'm an Inn owner, not a comedian."

"Come back to bed."

"Why, you cold?"

"Well, not really but..."

"Good, then...goodnight." She closed her eyes and bit her lip trying her absolute hardest not to laugh.

"I'm not sure what I said that made you go ice queen on me but I'm sorry." He said honestly. "I had _no_ idea you'd react like this. Believe me."

"Yeah?" She said, opening her eyes again.

"Yeah. I didn't know that if I said one thing about-"

She leaned up and kissed him fiercly, pulling away quickly though.

"-me not wanting to watch-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He willingly followed her command and leaned down on top of her, kissing her intensly.

"Gosh you're so gullable sometimes."

"What?"

"I was just trying to screw with your REM sleep. That's all." She smirked.

"You're cruel." He said, lowering his mouth to her neck as he tried unbuttoning her shirt at the same time.

"I'm not 100 positive but I don't think that was in the hand book of How to Date Lorelai Gilmore."

"Too bad."

"But it's okay." She moaned lightly. "I like you like this."

Luke mumbled something she couldn't quiet make out.

"I also wanted to see if that article in Cosmo was right about make up sex being better."

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You're _really_ cruel."

-

End

-

Review? It'd be appreciated! And thanks for all the other reviews on WLB! Keep 'em comin!

Hi Annick! Haha, I'm a nut.


End file.
